


A Brief Aside

by lankyguy



Category: Strike Back
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lankyguy/pseuds/lankyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Baxter and Damian Scott share a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Aside

Liam Baxter pushes Damien Scott up against the wall of the elevator grabs his head with his hands and covers Scott's mouth in a deep kiss. The hairy, sweaty American is briefly caught off guard.

"Not what you were expecting?" Baxter asked.

"Not at all," Scott grinned, and kissed the British Intelligence operative back.

Liam pushed hard up against Scott, grinding his hips into him. Damien responding by spreading his legs wider, opening up. He reached down, placing his hands on the rail that ringed the elevator car. Pushing himself up, he hooked a leg around Baxter's waist.

"You know, someone in Section 20 is probably watching this."

"Like I give a shit," Scott grunted as Baxter began to fumble with his zipper.

***

The alarm on Baxter's phone went off waking them both.

"Wozzat?" Scott grumbled.

"Gotta get to work," Baxter pried himself Scott's embrace and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"So soon?" Scott reached and placed a hand on Liam's back.

"They may let you roll in whenever you want, but they'll expect me to be on time," Baxter sighed.

Scott reached up and grabbed the Brit by the shoulders, pulling him back onto the bed.

"We have a little time," Scott chuckled and pushed Baxter onto his stomach. He climbed between the Brit's legs, spreading then apart.

"Jesus, Scott..."

"Fair is fair Liam," Scott bent his mouth down to Baxter's bum. "You spent half the night up my shithole."

"Sweet talker," Baxter moaned as Scott tongue lapped at his hole.

***

Michael Stonebridge sat in the coffee shop on the corner near Scott's apartment. he'd gotten here early, as always, running through the last mission in his head going over all the mistakes and possible permutations. Damien was running late, as he always was.

Stonebridge looked at his cellphone and sighed. Better wake him up, he thought, and dialed the number.

***

Scott kissed the back of Baxter's neck as he thrust deeper into him. Reaching for Baxter's hands, their fingers intertwined. Liam moaned and pushed back against him.

So close, both of them hung on the edge of the precipice.

Scott's phone rang. Baxter felt a change in Scott's body on top of him. He recognized Scott's ring tone. It was Michael Stonebridge.

Scott's ground harder and harder against Liam almost desperate now. The two men fell over the edge, both grunting as they came, nearly together.

***

Michael ended the phone call with Scott and sighed. He recognized the strangled note in Scott’s voice. Michael had caught him post-coitus.

Another woman. Isn't there always.

Stonebridge ordered Damien's coffee. He knew how he liked it.

Stepping of the coffee shop he froze. A block away Liam Baxter was leaving Damien Scott's apartment building.

Liam lived on the other side of town. It was for security, none of them lived near each other. _That is - interesting,_ Stonebridge thought and felt a little twist in his gut.

**Author's Note:**

> A brief piece I wrote long ago.
> 
> Still not over 4.1.


End file.
